Broken Dreams
by Luchy Rct
Summary: TH.Lemon. Rosalie Hale esta dispuesta a abandonar su vida de lujos y a su prometido, por el amor que un simple obrero le puede ofrecer. Lo que ella no sabía era que no todos los finales eran como los cuentos de hadas. The Sadness Story Contest. Vote & RR


**"The Sandess Story Contest"**

**Nombre del O.S.:**Broken Dreams.

**Autor: **Luchy Rct

**Pareja: **Emmett / Rosalie / Royce.

**Summary: **Rosalie tiene dos opciones: Huir con Emmett, sobrevivir con el sueldo de un obrero, pero permanecer con el amor de su vida o casarse con Royce y ser la princesa que siempre soñó ¿Pero llegará a decidirse? Lemon y violación explicita.

**Rating: **M

**Número de palabras:**

**.**

**Broken Dreams.**

"_Si seduce mi mente, le doy mi cuerpo. Si encuentra mi alma, seré suya para siempre."_

_Señora Rosalie Lillian Hale de King II_.

En pocos días dejaría de ser la Señorita Hale para llevar el importante peso del apellido King. Señora _King II_.

Podía imaginar sin esfuerzos las miradas de envidia de las mujeres de New York. Todas comentando sobre mi relación con el heredero de una de las familias más prestigiosas del momento. Dejaría de ser la hija de un pobre empleado del banco. Pertenecería a la alta sociedad y dispondría de una gran fortuna ¿Qué más se podría pedir?

Y sin duda esperaba algo más. Esperaba poder casarme con quien amaba, pero era imposible. Él no podía ofrecerme ni la mitad de lo que Royce me daba. Era todo con lo que había soñado. Había deseado ser una mujer destacada, respetada por la sociedad, deseada por los hombres y envidiada por las mujeres. Quería manejar su propia mansión y gozar de dinero hasta el cansancio. Y aunque le costase el corazón, no perdería la oportunidad por un simple campesino de la montaña. El amor no iba a estropear por todo lo que había luchado en mi vida.

Suspire, y dirigí nuevamente la mirada al espejo. Este me reflejo una hermosa joven, con clase, con sus largos rizos dorados cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus relucientes ojos color cielo sin sentimiento alguno. Estaban vacíos. Probablemente nadie lo notaría, no estaba segura quien podría conocerme lo suficiente para poder leer el dolor en mis ojos. ¿Quizás mi mejor amiga, Vera, sería capaz? ¿O ni siquiera ella?

Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a fingir ante la sociedad que dudaba que alguien de verdad conociera a la verdadera Rosalie Hale. Y entonces, mi mente tomo un camino peligroso, reconsiderando mi anterior pensamiento. Y sí, sí había alguien que conocía cada centímetro de mí, cada sentimiento, cada peca de mi cuerpo. Y dolía. Dolía demasiado pensar que la única persona que era capas de consolarme en estos momentos era prohibido.

Mordí mis labios, mantuve mi expresión fría y fije la vista en el espejo reteniendo las lágrimas en mis ojos. Levante el mentón y retoque mis labios con un fuerte rojo. En ningún momento relaje mis facciones. Una mujer fuerte no se dejaba derrotar por su primer amor. No lloraría, nadie merecía mis lágrimas.

Fije con agujas el sombrero de tul y gasa a mi cabello. Mis ojos seguían aguados he impidiéndome una buena visión en el espejo. Aún así logre mi objetivo en pocos minutos. Acomode gran parte de mi cabello hacía un costado sin desarmar los bucles.

Me levante de la silla frente al tocador y camine al espejo de pie completo. Refregué mis ojos, con cuidado de no correr el maquillaje, y me eché un último vistazo. Estaba luciendo un hermoso conjunto de falda por debajo de la rodilla con una chaqueta a juego, todo de un fino hilo traído desde la india. Era de un color rojo apasionada y había sido uno de los tantos regalos de Royce. Según él era lo último en Paris y pertenecía a la temporada de una nueva diseñadora, Coco Chanel. Me talle el cuerpo con las manos, y admiré mi perfecta figura.

Una vez hube quitado todo rastro de angustia, y me hube serenada, decidí que ya era hora de marcharme. Salí de mi recamara totalmente erguida prestando extrema atención a cada paso que daba con los zapatos de pequeño tacón. Me despedí de mi madre y antes de salir de la casa deje que una de las criadas me ayudarán a colocarme los guantes negros y el gran abrigo. Le quite de las manos despectivamente a una de las doncellas mi bolso de mano antes de que se le ocurriera revisarlo.

Las calles de Rochester estaban cubiertas por la nieve. El frío era casi insoportable. Pare un coche y le indique el camino hacía afuera de la ciudad. Hoy sería mi despedida formal, le dejaría claro que era hora de terminar con esta aventura.

Le entregue cuatro monedas al cochero y me baje en medio del bosque. Espere a que marchara para poder emprender mi camino. Lo sabía de memoria, allí lo había conocido mientras talaba troncos para la leña. Era un hombre alto, musculoso, de cabello oscuro y grandes hoyuelos. Pero no era su apariencia lo que me había llamado la atención, de lo contrario jamás habría mantenido relación con un obrero, sino que su risa me había hipnotizado desde el primer momento en que la oí.

Emmett McCarty estaba New York por un contrato de trabajo de seis meses en una obra en el corazón de la ciudad. Había cumplido veinte años y regresado de la guerra sano y salvo. Hasta donde sabía pertenecía a la clase baja de Tennesse y vivía aún con sus padres cuando volvía a su ciudad.

Recuerdo con devoción las palabras que pronunció al descubrirme espiándolo detrás de unos árboles.

"_Y pensar que sí hace dos segundos pensaba que los ángeles no podían tener tan buenos __senos"_

Sin duda había sido el peor piropo que me habían dicho, demasiado indecoroso y poco educado. Aún así recuerdo haberme ruborizado…

Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza, quitando de mi mente los recuerdos con él. Lo que menos necesitaba recordar en estos momentos era lo bien que lo habíamos pasado juntos.

Tarde más de quince minutos en llegar a nuestro habitual lugar de encuentro, y como era de espera, allí estaba Emmett recostado sobre el césped con los ojos cerrados y su ropa sucia. Me acerque a él sin ser cuidadosa, avisándole que había llegado. Pero no se movió, continuó en su posición.

No pude evitar que la irá me poseyera. Nadie me ignoraba. Nadie ignoraba a Rosalie Hale y mucho menos un obrero venido a menos.

Gemí, fuerte, y me pare a su lado con los brazos cruzados al pecho.

-Creí, señorita Hale, que estaría muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda.- hablo sin inmutarse. ¿Ahora era educado?

-De hecho lo estoy. Sí vas a hacerme perder el tiempo, puedo regresar. He dejado muchos pendientes para venir.- dijo con voz ácida, ocultando mis verdaderas emociones.

En menos de un parpadeo Emmett estaba de pie frente a mí. Sus brazos vacilaron varias veces en apoyarse en mi cintura, pero con un suspiro de derrota los dejo caer a sus costados.

-¿A qué debo el honor, si me permite preguntar?

Rodeé los ojos ante su mala actuación de tener modales. Él también estaba enfadado, lo conocía demasiado bien como para poder leer detrás de esa máscara de sarcasmo.

-He venido a despedirme por las buenas. Pero, sinceramente, no sé como hace para convencerme que fue una mala idea, señor McCarty.- pensé que sí el podía jugar, yo también tenía derecho.

Nos miramos fijamente, ambos fulminándonos con las miradas. No iba a rendirme ante sus hermosos ojos negros, iba a ganar esta guerra.

No estoy segura de cuanto duro, de lo que sí es que Emmett termino apartando la vista.

-¿Vas a casarte con Royce?.- susurro, ya no había signo de sarcasmo en su voz.

Mi corazón congelado, se derritió. Quise acercarme, rodearlo con mis brazos y jurarle que no había lugar en mi vida para otro hombre, pero no podía hacer aquello. No iba a tirar mi destino por la borda, para condenarme a vivir con el simple sueldo de un obrero. Yo aspiraba a mucho más, merecía más que ello. Debía ser tratada como una princesa. Y aunque Emmett podía tratarme de esa forma no podía proporcionarme los lujos que tal rango se merece.

-Sí.

-¿Lo amas?.- pregunto nuevamente, sin mirarme. Trate de mantenerme firme, gélida, como la princesa de hielo que era. Pero todo hielo tenía un punto débil y estaba por quebrarme. Decidí que quedarme callada era la mejor respuesta.- Entiendo. ¿Eso es todo, Señorita Hale, o desea algo más?

-Estaba dispuesta a hacerle una propuesta.- controle mi voz, lo suficiente como para que no se quebrará. Pero, desde luego, no era tan buena actriz como para esconder las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos.

_Nadie merece tus lágrimas Rosalie, nadie_. Intenté convencerme.

-Esta en todo su derecho de hablar. Tiene libre albedrío, Señorita Hale.

Trague sonoramente, lo que logro que Emmett volteara a verme. Pero tuve que correr mis ojos, sino quería ser descubierta.

-Quería proponerle mantener una relación de amistad. No quisiera cortar todo lazo…

-No puede haber amistad.- me cortó abruptamente.

-¿Está seguro, Señor McCarty? Podríamos hablar…

-¡Dije que no!.- grito furioso. Me sobresalte e instintivamente retrocedí un paso, asustada.- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Por el amor de Dios, Rosalie, creí que tenías al menos una neurona!.- sus gritos me indignaron ¿Acaso me estaba insinuando que no era inteligente? Quise hablar, pero él continuo vociferando.- ¡Jamás seremos amigos! ¡Yo te amo! Pero no estoy dispuesto a compartirte como lo hice todo este tiempo ¡O estas conmigo o me sacas de tu vida para siempre!

-Tómalo o déjalo ¿No?.- murmure, quebrada, varios segundos más tardes. Espere a que dijera algo, pero sólo su agitada respiración podía oír.- Supongo que es un adiós definitivo.- solté un sollozo, pero me tape la boca rápidamente.- Espero que sea muy feliz, Señor McCarty.

Sin duda no había esperado que la conversación terminara de esa forma. Creí que él aceptaría el acuerdo que le ofrecía, pero no. Me equivoque. Emmett había dejado bien claro sus opciones y no podía con ninguna de ellas, de forma que por primera vez había acabado con las manos vacías. ¿Siempre había una primera vez? Sí, ese era el dicho, pero lo que no decía era que dolía. Y mucho.

Tan sólo di dos pasos cuando unas fuertes manos me cogieron por la cintura. Solté un jadeo y antes de poder protestar, Emmett me había girado y estampado sus labios contra los míos.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida e intente separarme ¡Esto era demasiado! Si Royce llagaba a enterarse…

…pero Emmett fue mas fuerte y me aplasto contra su pecho con fuerza, y perdí toda lógica. Deje que mis párpados se cerrarán, lance mi bolso de mano en alguna parte de la tierra y mis labios se entreabrieran para darle espacio a su lengua. Danzaron juntas con lentitud, simplemente demostrando su amor, pero pronto la pasión nos invadió. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y Emmett me levanto unos centímetros del suelo. Me aferré a su cuerpo como una garrapata, sintiendo contra mí cada parte de su anatomía. Nuestro beso se hizo cada vez más insistente.

Gemí cuando separó nuestros labios en busca de aire, pero dirigió sus labios rápidamente a mi cuello corriendo mi abrigo. Me apreté más a él, jadeando por la inesperada lujuria en la que nos veíamos prisioneros.

Cuando subió la cabeza nuestras miradas se encontraron e instintivamente deje de fingir. Deje que él fuera el único que me viera realmente. Mis ojos seguían aguados, pero a juzgar por su mirada sabía que había quitado la falsa frialdad de ellos. Por su parte Emmett era transparente, desde que lo había conocido lo era y agradecía aquello. Estaba rodeada de tantas trivialidades que Emmett no sólo era un escape romántico sino una huida de la realidad.

Él me amaba por como era, no por lo que mostraba o la descendencia familiar. Y yo lo amaba, a pesar que nunca se lo había confesado ¿Sí se lo diría sería capas de casarme con Royce? Aleje rápidamente aquello de mi mente, no quería pensar en nada más que no fuera en Emmett.

Admiraba su fuerza, no solo física claro esta, pero él me repetía sin barrera alguna el amor que profesaba hacía mi persona sin esperar una respuesta a cambio ¿No dolía aquel rechazo? ¿O simplemente ignoraba aquello y seguía sus impulsos?

Y esta vez fui yo quien dio la iniciativa y se lanzo a sus labios. Emmett soltó una exclamación antes de corresponderme. Reí contra sus labios con mis ojos cerrados. Quizás estábamos jugando con fuego, literalmente, ya que mi cuerpo ardía a pesar del clima.

Nos mantuvimos apretados el uno al otro por tiempo indefinido. Nuestros labios unidos y disfrutando de cada una de las caricias que Emmett me proporcionaba. Aunque yo era una inexperta en esta área, podía reconocer fácilmente como Emmett sí tenía práctica y me agradecía por ello.

Y todo signo de razón se esfumo definitivamente cuando empezó a empujarme hacía atrás sin separarse de mí. Caminamos hasta que mi espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol. Gemí ante la sorpresa y, sin ser conciente de mis acciones, me impulse con el suelo hasta saltar los suficientemente alto como para que mis piernas se enredarán a su alrededor.

Tal vez esa no había sido una buena idea. Emmett se tensó bajo mi cuerpo y separó nuestros labios. Lo mire curiosa ¿Por qué se apartaba?

-¿Estas segura de esto, Rose?.- musito sin quitarme la vista de mí.- Podemos detenernos aquí, no tiene que llegar a más.

-Estoy segura.- afirme, jamás había estado tan decidida en toda mi vida.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?.- realmente se veía mortificado. No lo entendía ¿Acaso él no me deseaba?.- No quiero que te arrepientas de esto luego, y si no nos detenemos ahora no podré detenerme. No tengo un buen autocontrol.

-Estoy segura, quiero hacerlo.- espeté un poco molesta. Aunque rápidamente esa sensación desapareció cuando Emmett sonrió marcando sus hoyuelos.

-Te amo, Rose.

-Y yo a ti.- susurre, conciente de que me oiría.

Emmett sonrió aún más grande y se lanzo a mis labios con urgencia. Lo acepte tan o más desesperada que él. Apreté mis piernas a su cintura queriendo sentir cada milímetro de él. Sin dejar mis labios m ayudo a deshacerme de mi abrigo. Por mi parte me dedique a quitarle los tiradores para poder desabotonar su camisa. Sabía que no sentiría frío sin ella, y de verdad quería ver su trabajado físico.

La ropa volaba por el bosque sin prestarle atención. Mi pollera estaba levantada, las ligas sueltas y mi camisa desabrochada y fuera de lugar. Por el contrario Emmett simplemente estaba sin camisa.

Grite por la sorpresa cuando una de las manos de él fuera hasta mis senos, acariciando la parte que sobresalía del corset. En ese momento deseé arrancarlo, pero no podía. No sabía colocármelo sola además de que sería una perdida de tiempo.

Mis manos se dirigieron a su dureza. Me sentí orgullosa cuando él gimió de placer. Mientras Emmett besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mis senos, a ciegas me dedique a desabrochar sus pantalones y bajar lo suficiente su ropa interior para poder tener mejor acceso.

Jugué con sus miembros entre mis manos, nuestros gemidos hacían música. Y entonces sentí la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mí ¡Lo necesitaba ya! Aleje mis manos de su dureza y las lleve a ambos lados de su cara, levantándola hasta esta a la altura de mis ojos.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor, ahora.- exigí, aunque más bien había sonado a una suplica. Esperé que él no lo hubiese tomado de esa forma, no quería que me viera débil y mucho menos humillada por tal acción.

Pero todas mis preocupaciones fueron innecesarias porque él me sonrió y me beso. Note algo diferente en este, parecía… asustado.

Me separé y busque su mirada, pero no la encontré.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estás segura, Rose? La inocencia de una mujer vale mucho y…

-Basta.- le interrumpí demostrando en cada palabra la seguridad que sentía.- Te amo y quiero hacerlo. Quiero que seas el primero.

Suspiro y me beso fugazmente.

-Por favor, dime en cualquier momento si deseas parar. Si te hago dañ…

Y me arte de sus excusas, lo besé y apreté mi intimidad a su miembro erecto. Jadeamos al unísono y lentamente Emmett se las ingenió para entrarlo en mi cavidad. Era maravilloso como aún sostenía parte de mi cuerpo. Mis piernas se aferraban cada vez más fuerte a él, al igual que mis manos en sus anchos hombros.

La lentitud me estaba matando, pero no quería apresurarlo. Emmett estaba mucho más asustado de lo que debería de estar yo ¿Jamás había estado con una virgen? Y antes de poder buscar una respuesta a aquella pregunta, lo sentí. Sentí como su miembro había llegado a mi punto, como la telita poco a poco se iba rompiendo. Mordí mis labios para no gritar, no deseaba hacerlo sentir culpable. Dolía, sin duda, pero era soportable. Separe mis labios de los de él y escondí mi cara en su cuello, mis uñas con perfecta manicura si clavaron en su piel, pero no se quejo.

Y sin pensar solté un gritito cuando por fin termino de romperla. Se quedo quiero, inmóvil en su lugar. Intenté recobrar el aliento lo antes posible, mis uñas no lo soltaba y por tercera vez en el día mis ojos estaba inundados en agua salada.

-¿Rose?.- murmuro.- ¿Quieres que salga? ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien, no pares.- le urgí empezando a sentir como el dolor iba desapareciendo. Al parecer la pasión era más fuerte.

Emmett se deslizo fuera con lentitud y antes de quitarla por completo de mi sexo, volvió a entrar. Desde ahí no recuerdo mucho con exactitud. Sus movimientos empezaron a ser más insistentes. Solté sus hombros y me deje apoyar en el tronco del árbol. Nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos a la perfección, sincronizados con cada movimiento, era como si hubiésemos estado destinados.

Los vaivenes eran cada vez más fuertes, me penetraba con urgencia aunque podía decir que seguía siendo cuidadoso.

De repente el miembro de Emmett se tenso aún más dentro de mí, y mi cuerpo esperaba con ansiedad esa ola de placer. Pronto llegaríamos al orgasmo y lo retendría el tiempo que fuera necesario para que llegáramos juntos. Quería compartir mi primera vez con él de lleno.

-¡Rose!.- chillo y apresuro sus embestidas.

Estaba segura de que el árbol en el que estaba apoyada se tambaleaba. Grite su nombre al mismo tiempo que él gritaba mi amor por mí. Era sin duda maravilloso. Mis manos se aferraron con más fuerza de la necesaria al tronco y, entonces… llegamos juntos al clímax.

Ambos nos liberamos. Gritamos. Todo había sido asombros.

Emmett se dejo caer sobre mí, apoyando sus manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo para no aplastarme. Mis piernas eran gelatina y deje que se desenredarán del cuerpo de Emmett cayendo flácidas al suelo. Ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aire.

-_WOW_, eso ha sido…

-Lo sé.- le interrumpí, feliz. Hoy había experimentado demasiadas _primeras veces_ y sentirme tan feliz entraba en la categoría.

-¿Estas bien, Rose? ¿Te he hecho daño?

Me reí ¿Quién pensaría que el gran Emmett estaría abatido? Desde que lo conocía el hablaba del sexo como algo completamente común y ahora, que lo habíamos llevado a la práctica, estaba preocupado.

-Esta no era la conversación que esperaba después de hacer el amor contigo.- le espeté.

Emmett se rió y escondió su cara en mi cuello.

-¿Y que conversación esperaba? Quizás pueda cortejarla con sus deseos, Señorita Hale.

-No sé, esperaba uno de esos comentario del tipo…Mmm.- fingí estar pensando. Imité su voz.- _Espero que no puedas caminar en varios días_ o algo por el estilo.

Emmett estallo en risa y sonreí con dulzura. Quizás éramos polos opuestos, pero juntos hacíamos una buena pareja.

-Generalmente soy yo el que arruina el momento, Rose.- se burlo e hice una mueca.- Y contigo no tuve sexo como para decir esas cosas.- Fruncí el ceño. Si no fue sexo, ¿Qué habíamos echo?- Rose, te amo e hicimos el amor.- me explico como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

Inesperadamente llore. Todo el día tratando de reprimirlo y con unas simples palabras llore.

Emmett se separó cuando escucho un sollozo y me miro con preocupación.

-¿Qué dije? ¿Te duele? ¡Dios, Rose! ¿Por qué lloras?

Me reí entre el llanto.

-Te amo.- dije con simpleza, él sonrió. Luego un pensamiento me llego y volvía a sollozar.- ¡No quiero dejarte!

La comprensión le llego y se separó por completo de mí. Sentí como mi corazón de partía. Emmett acomodo sus pantalones y abrocho su camisa sin siquiera mirarme. Lo mire mientras trataba de arreglarme. Mis ojos parecían un río, había sido perfecto mientras había durado.

Abroche mis ligas, abotone mi camisa y alise mi pollera. Busque mi abrigo y mi bolso para sacar el espejo y peinar mi cabello. Emmett seguía arreglando su ropa sin prestarme atención.

-No te vayas.- dijo de repente, mientras me miraba en mi pequeño espejo de mano arreglando el color de mis labios y mi cabello.- Quédate conmigo.- suplico.

Mis lágrimas no se había detenido y con voz mortificada logre hablar.

-Sabes que no puedo.

-¡Y un cuerno con eso, Rose!.- levante la cabeza para ver como Emmett me daba la espalda a unos cuantos metro de mi. Su rechazo al verme me dolió.- ¡Te quite tu virtud, no puedo dejar que vayas con Royce!

-¿Te acostaste conmigo sólo para que no me casará?.- chille entre sollozos cuando comprendí sus palabras. Estaba indignada, rota y desesperada.

-¡Diablos, no! ¡Sabes que no, Rosalie! Pero no te cases con él. Quédate conmigo, huyamos.

-No puedo.- musite, agachando la mirada.

Emmett se acerco a mi, colocó cada una de sus enormes manos en mis hombros y me zarandeó.

-¿Es por el dinero? ¿Por eso? ¡Puedo trabajar horas extras para que vivas como una reina!

-No es sólo eso.

-¿Qué es, entonces? Si me permite preguntar.

-¡Todo! Voy a dejar en ridículo a mi familia, saldré de la alta sociedad definitivamente, me humillaré. ¡No puedo hacer esto!

Emmett me soltó, empujándome ligeramente hacía atrás. Mis lágrimas caían sobre la tierra una tras una.

-Oh, ya entiendo. ¿Cómo podrías estar con un obrero? No puedo ofrecerte nada más que mi eterno amor, ¿Pero acaso no vale más que todas las cosas materiales?

-Yo…

-¡Maldita sea, Rosalie! ¿Me amas?.- exigió saber.

-Sabes la respuesta.

-Quiero oírla de tus labios. Quiero que me mires a los ojos, que me digas que me amas y que aún así te casarás con el niño rico.

Al no contestar, se acerco nuevamente y subió mi cara hasta que nuestras miradas se chocarán. Emmett estaba furioso, lo veía aún através de las lágrimas.

-Dilo, y no te molestaré más.

-Te amo.

-¿Y…?

Silencio. ¿Qué más podía decir? ¡No sabía si podía casarme con Royce después de lo que paso? Mire el reloj, era tarde y tenía que pasar a ver a Vera antes de regresar a casa.

-Tengo que irme.

-No.

-Vera me esta esperando.

-No me interesa.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, Emmett?.- chille desesperada, alejándome de sus manos.- ¡No sé que hacer! Estoy tan confundida.

-¡Yo no! Yo sé lo que quiero, y eso es a ti. Estoy decidido a hacer todo lo que se necesite para que huyas conmigo y nos casemos. ¡Dios, Rose, estoy dispuesto a lo que sea!

-No es justo.

-¿El qué?

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! No puedes decirme lo que planeas hacer, sino sabes como.

-No me importa como lo consiga siempre y cuando estés a mi lado.

-¿Qué hay de tu empleo? Si huimos no podemos quedarnos en New York, Royce me buscará.- Emmett sonrió al notar que estaba considerando su propuesta.- Por mi parte no se hacer mucho, no podré ayudarte económicamente. Y seguramente me desdarán.

-No me importa.

-¿Dónde viviríamos?

-En Tennesse, con mis padres por un tiempo. Tengo algunos amigos con talleres mecánicos que pueden darme trabajo. Podríamos pagar una pensión, incluso en un futuro adquirir una casa.

-¿Tus padres me aceptarán?

Y con esa respuesta cerré el trato. Emmett me abrazo con fuerza, dejándome sin aire. Tuve que pegarle en el pecho varias veces para que me soltase. Y cuando me beso, sentí que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Quizás me perdería los lujos de una princesa, pero me amarían como tal.

Emmett prometió que en dos días me pasaría a buscar y nos iríamos. Debía esperar a que le pagarán el sueldo de los meses que trabajo en la obra para poder irnos. El tiempo me era justo para guardar todas mis pertenencias y objetos de valor que nos pudieran proporcionar dinero en un futuro.

No era la vida que había soñado, pero me gustaba. Algo en todo esto parecía que era lo correcto. Y estaba feliz, misteriosamente ya no me preocupaba entrar en la alta sociedad y ser la envidia de las grandes familias.

Emmett me dejo en casa de Vera. Se despidió con un beso en los labios y juro recogerme en dos días. Cuando mi amiga nos vio me sentí orgullosa. Quería que viera como yo también podía disfrutar del amor como ella con su esposo.

Le conté con detalle cada acontecimiento de esa tarde. Desde mis intensiones con esa charla, hasta mi próxima fuga. Vera no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que tirará las cosas por la ventana, pero tampoco se mostraba rancia. Había prometido escribirme mientras estuviera lejos.

Jugué con Henry, el hijo de Vera, hasta que su esposo llego. Mientras jugaba con el niño me imagine a mi misma junto a Emmett viendo a todos nuestros hijos correr por el jardín. Henry estaba entre ellos, no estaba segura del porque, pero su cabellos y sus hoyuelos me recordaban a Emmett.

Suspire con derrota cuando observe el reloj. Eran altas horas de la noche y debía irme a casa. Me despedí de Vera, quien me abrazo y lloró en mi hombro por la despedida. Su esposo se ofreció a llevarme a casa, pero se lo negué. Quería caminar las pocas cuadras de diferencia.

Enfundada en mi abrigo me lance a las heladas noches de Rochester. Pero el frió no me importo, con tan solo recordar la tarde que había vivido con Emmett una estupida sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

_Oh, sí la princesa de hielo sonríe_. Me burle de mi misma.

Extrañamente me encontraba entusiasmada con la aventura que llevaría acabo con Emmett. Era como, si en cierta forma, siempre hubiese deseado aquello. Vivir cómoda junto a mis hijos y me esposo. Así como lo había conseguido Vera.

Sólo estaba a tres calles de llegar a casa, cuando lo oí. Eran risas estridentes, gritos y golpes de vidrios. Apresure el paso. Nada iba a pasarme ¿Verdad? Seguramente se trataba de algo sin importancia y al ser de noche y estando sola lo estaba haciendo más grande de lo que era.

Volteé a ver que pasaba. Se trataba de un grupo de hombres situados debajo de una farola rota que soltaban fuertes risotadas, saltaba y zapateaban. Estaban ebrios, se veía incluso a la distancia. Me asaltó el deseo de llamar a mi padre o a Emmett para que me acompañaran a casa, pero me pareció una tontería al encontrarme tan cerca. De cualquier forma para llegar a un teléfono debía retroceder y lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era pasar cerca de esos hombres.

Entonces, uno gritó mi nombre

-¡Rose! -exclamó y me sorprendí al reconocer aquella áspera voz.

Los demás echaron a reír como idiotas.

No me había dado cuenta de que los borrachos iban tan bien vestidos. Eran Royce y varios de sus amigos, hijos de otros adinerados. Eso no era un buen presagio.

-¡Aquí está mi Rose! -gritó mí prometido al tiempo que se carcajeaba con los demás, y parecía igual de necio-. Llegas tarde. Estamos helados, nos has tenido esperándote demasiado tiempo.

Nunca antes le había visto borracho. Había bebido de vez en cuando en los brindis de las fiestas. Me había comentado que no le gustaba el champán. No había comprendido que prefería las bebidas mucho más fuertes. Sin duda mi decisión de fugarme con Emmett era lo mejor que había pensado en mi vida. Royce no era lo que parecía, y ahora le temía. Algo en él no estaba bien, además de lo obvio.

Todos se acercaron a mí. Lo suficiente para oler sus alientos alcohólicos. Descubrí entre el montón de hombres, que uno no lo conocía. Tenía un nuevo amigo

-¿Qué te dije, John? -se pavoneó al tiempo que me aferraba por el brazo y me acercaba a ellos-. ¿No es más adorable que todas tus beldades de Georgia?

El tal John era un hombre moreno de cabellos negros. Me estudió con la mirada como si yo fuera un caballo que fuera a comprar. Me recordó a esos hombres que salían en el periódico que se dedicaban a asesinar gente. Un escalofrío me recorrió al pensar aquello.

-Resulta difícil decirlo -contestó arrastrando las palabras-. Está totalmente tapada.

Se rieron, y Royce con ellos. Le suplique a Dios que mandará a alguien, que llegará cualquier persona que pudiera sacarme de aquel aprieto. Emmett, mi padre, el marido de Vera, cualquier persona. ¿O acaso este era mi castigo por haberme acostado con Emmett? Obviamente, eso era lo más absurdo que había pensado.

De pronto, Royce me tomó de los hombros y rasgó la chaqueta haciendo saltar los botones de latón. Se desparramaron todos sobre la acera.

-¡Muéstrale tu aspecto, Rose!

Se desternilló otra vez y me quitó el broche de la cabeza. Los alfileres estaban sujetos a mi cabello desde las raíces, por lo que grité de dolor, un sonido que pareció del agrado de todos.

John, su amigo extranjero, se acerco con paso amenazante y apoyo sus manos en mis senos. Intenté apartarme, peo Royce me sujeto con fuerza.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Royce, has algo!.- chille entre sollozos de angustia. John rompió mi camisa, mientras que otro de los hombres se dedico a desatar cada lazo del corset. ¡Oh Dios mío! Me removí con fuerza, papeleé y lance puños mientras sentía diferentes manos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Mi lema de no llorar y no suplicar, había caído al olvido. Grite todo tipo de suplicas, amenazas y groserías – no propias de una dama – para que me dejarán. Pero al parecer cada una de mis palabras los incitaba a tocarme con más fuerza. Royce miraba todo con diversión.

Cuando quitaron mi falda junto a mis bragas, supe que ya no había salvación. Intenté pegarle un punta pie a John pero él fue más rápido y al ver mi intención me clavo un puñal en el estomago.

Mi grito salió gutural y me caía al suelo sosteniendo la parte que sangraba con mis manos.

-¡Eh, tranquilo compadre, la queremos viva un tiempo!.- se mofó uno de los hombres detrás de mi.

-¡Si no te quedas quieta, maldita perra, te mato!

La idea no sonaba tan mal dadas las circunstancias. De cualquier modo no podía moverme, el dolor en mi vientre era insoportable. John se lanzó contra mí haciéndome caer al suelo rebotando con mi espalda. Acerco su cara a la mía y sin pensar en sus advertencias, le mordí para alejarlo. Sin duda una decisión estúpida dado que John estampo su puño en mi mejilla haciendo que mi cabeza golpear con fuerza el asfalto. Sentí como esa parte comenzaba a sangrar y grite nuevamente. Llore de dolor y desesperación. ¿Qué había echo tan terrible para merecer esto?

Y si previó aviso sentí como John se introdujo en mí. Me removí y recibí otro golpe, pero ya no me importaba. Se quedo quiero un segundo.

-¡Eh, Royce, al parecer la perrita tenía un amante! ¡No es virgen compadre!.- chillo mientras entraba y salía con fuerza, lastimándome.

Varios hombres sostenían mis manos y mi cabeza. Cuando sentía como se fue dentro de mí, Royce apareció en su lugar.

-Así que la putita estaba divergiéndose a mi costa.

Lo mire con horror bajo mis lágrimas. Intenté suplicarle, pero no hallé el camino hacía mi voz.

Vi como se desabrochaba el pantalón y se introducía dentro de mí.

Ninguno fue amable como lo había sido Emmett. Todos, sin excepción, me golpeaban y entraban con brusquedad.

Casi al final estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Había perdido demasiada sangre, recibido demasiados golpes. Estaba deseando poder morirme, quería escapar de esta situación. Mi corazón no quería detenerse, pero yo deseaba aquello.

En tan solo un día había cambiado radicalmente de sueños. Había disfrutado de la verdadera dicha y sin previó avisa me la habían quitado de forma cruel. Me habían hecho pagar por errores que no había cometido.

Recibí otro puñal y supe que ya no sobreviviría. Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero ya no sentía nada. Todo se había derrumbado en pocas horas. Todo se había convertido en el mismo infierno.

Ahora, en mi lecho de muerte, era capas de comprender varias cosas. Como habría vivido si me casaba con Royce, lo materialista que era y que el amor no ganaba en la guerra. Que era un sentimiento que nos hacía vulnerables, que nos dejaba soñar y después al despertarse sentías la traición de Cupido.

Escuchando como los hombres se alejaban de mí riéndose, dejándome tirada, herida y violada en medio de la calle, pensé en Emmett. En como lo amaba y lo que tarde para decirlo. En como podríamos haber huido antes de no haber sido por mis prejuicios.

Y antes de que mis ojos se cerrarán para siempre, suspire palabras de amor para su dueño. Esperaba que él estuviera de luto por mi, y que me vengará. Confiaba que sabría quienes me habían echo esto. Quienes nos habían separado.

"_El amor verdadero no tiene final feliz. Porque simplemente no tiene final."_

Cerré los ojos y deje de sentir, para siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sin lugar a dudas es la historia más cruel que escribí hasta el momento, pero era un proyecto que tenía en mente hacía mucho tiempo y con lo del concurso **"The Sandess Story Contest"** me pareció buena idea subirlo. Es la primera vez que escribo una historia con Rose y Emmett, no son mi pareja favorita... pero la idea simplemente surgió.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Mucho drama? ¿Muy duro? ¿El lemon? Es el segundo que escribo, así que díganme que piensan de él.

Desde ya muchas gracias por leer y vótenme cuando sea el momento en el concurso :)

Espero un hermoso RR. Recuerden que es la paga para cualquier escritor y sin ella no podemos pagarle al señor Imaginación.

Muchas gracias por leer, y nos vemos por ahí.

_Hasta el crepúsculo…_

**Luchyrct**

_**CLICK HERE, REVIW!**_

15


End file.
